Faries at Cross Academy
by willafree
Summary: Team Natsu fall/jump into a hole that lead them to an adventure...


**A/N heya! this story is for my friend Lachlan. plz R&R! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER  
do i really have to write this? if i did own either FT or VK i wouldn't be writing a fan fic about it...**

Lucy POV:

how long do we have to walk for? im so tired "here we are" Erza said snapping me out of my trance "yes, finally!" said Natsu. The camping ground we were at had a big tree and not much grass "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, go get firewood it's nearly dark" said Erza "AYE SIR!" said Happy "aww do we have to?" said Natsu "YES, now go!" so Me, Natsu and Happy went to get some firewood "why can't I just burn that tree?" mumbled Natsu "because then we would get into trouble...again" I said "m'kay" said Natsu "Luce, you go that way, happy, you go that way and I'll go this way" "AYE SIR!" said Happy. i walked in the way Natsu pointed me. SIGH by myself. in the woods. isn't this dangerous? god im never gonna find any woo- "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A HOLE!? WHERE DID IT COME FROM?

Natsu POV:

wood wood wood, where would i find wood? "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" LUCY!? i turned and ran to the scream "LUCY!" I screamed. where is she? i ran around a corner "Happy?" i said "NATSU! said Happy "did you hear that? I think it was Lucy!" "we have to find her!" i said "AYE!" said Happy we looked all around the forest. "NATSU! A HOLE! I think Lucy fell in!" "oh god" i said "i guess he have to go get her, can you fly me in so we can get her?" "AYE!" said Happy. "LETS GO!" i said. we jumped in "LUCY!" I yelled.

Lucy POV:

where am i? just a minute ago i was searching for firewood and then i fell down a hole and now im... i don't know where i am... i looked around, is that a school? why is a school out in the middle of a... the forest disappeared, great, i started to stand, but there was no point because Natsu and Happy fell on top of me and i fell down again "LUCY!" said Happy "Happy, Natsu!" I said happily. Natsu got up and apologized, he gave me his hand "thanks" i said "hey" he said "is that a school?" "yeah i think it is" i replied "maybe they can tell us where we are!" said Happy "yeah, let's go!" i said.

Erza POV:

"where are they? they should have been here 5 minutes ago!" i said to Gray and Gajeel "i bet Natsu got Lucy lost, i should have gone with them!" said gray "well, Gray, Gajeel, go and find them." i said "do we have to?" said Gajeel "yes" i said. so they went into the forest to get Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

Gray POV:

god, why did _i _have to go and find them? "Gray i'll go this way, you go that way, call me if you find them, okay?" said Gajeel "okay" i said as we split up, how did they manage to get lost? god i bet that they got held hostage or something like tha- hm? whats this? a hole? oh, i get it now Lucy probably fell through then Natsu probably went to save her, god "GAJEEL!" i yelled "GAJEEL!" "GRAY? WHAT IS IT? DID YOU FIND THEM?" he yelled back "NO, JUST COME HERE!" i said "OKAY" he yelled "now what is- a hole?" "yeah, i bet they fell through" i said "probably, well we go no idea what down there! but i guess we gotta go get them!" he said "yep" i said back. Gajeel jumped in first, then i jumped in after.

Gajeel POV:

i landed with a thud. but i stood up knowing that Gray would be arriving any second now, i moved out the way just as Gray landed on his face "ow" he said getting up "hey, Gray, i think that's a school..." i said " yeah i think your right" he replied "let's go see if Natsu and Lucy are there" i said "okay" he replied. we walked over to the school then i remembered about Erza "Erza will wonder where we are" i said "she'll find the hole and figure out what happened" said Gray "yeah..." i said

Yuuki POV:

"STAND BACK PLEASE, THE NIGHT CLASS IS COMING, MOVE BACK!" i said "if you don't move im gonna feed you to white lily" said Zero "ZERO! BE NICER!" i said "alright, alright, alright!" he replied. suddenly i saw a boy, a girl and a...cat? a blue cat? "hey Zero, get the students back to the dorms now!" i said "okay, boss" he said "EVERYONE BACK TO THE DORMS NOW!" he yelled. Everyone slowly walked back to the dorms "oh my god, he's so mean!" i heard someone say. eventually every one was out of sight just as the trio, duo? walked up to the school. "what do you want?" said Zero, "um, we come in peace...hopefully" said the girl "AYE!" said the cat. THE CAT!? "d...d...did th...th...that c...cat just t...talk?" i stuttered "you've never seen an exceed before?" said the boy, he had pink hair! what is the world coming to!? "no we haven't, now what do you want?" said Zero like nothing had happened! "we want to know where we are" said the girl, she had blonde hair in a side pigtail. "you're in Japan" said Zero "where's Japan?" said the boy with the pink hair, "in the world" i said "do you know how to get back to Magnolia?" said the cat "where?" "Magnolia!" said the girl "you know where the Fairy Tail guild is!" "Fairy Tail guild?"

Lucy POV:

"Fairy Tail Guild?" said the boy with silver hair. Then it hit me! "Natsu, they aren't from the same world as us so do not mention magic! no matter what!" i whispered to Natsu. "WHAT!?" screamed Natsu "THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT-""SHUT UP NATSU!" i said "What don't we know about?" asked the boy with silver hair "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS PIPSQUEAK!" "AYE!" said Happy "yes it is, or we're gonna have to kill you!" said the boy with silver hair "Zero, you shouldn't go that far, it's probably just a secret that they want to keep, you have secrets too, and so do i" said he girl with shoulder length, brown hair, who was standing next to the boy, Zero. "look just take us to your leader" said Natsu "leader? um, do you mean chairman?" said Zero "yeah, yeah, yeah whatever!" said Natsu as the girl and Zero walked us to the chairman's office

Erza POV:

god, where are they, im just gonna have to look for myself then, god they're so annoying, i swear if you want to get something done, do it yourself! "OI, NATSU! LUCY! GRAY! GAJEEL! HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?" ... no answer, great! "HEY, NATSU! LUCY! GRAY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YO-KYAA!" where did that hole come from? did the others fall down it too?

Gray POV:

we started walking to the school, i saw Lucy, Natsu, Happy and a boy with silver hair and a girl with brown hair walking up to the school. where they being captured? "NATSU! LUCY!" called out Gajeel. i think he had seen them too. i saw Lucy look back "Gray! Gajeel!" yelled Lucy. the boy with the silver hair turned around and pushed her towards the school "LUCY!" i yelled as i ran towards them "have to be so mean, Zero!" said the girl with brown hair "yeah so what they wanted to go to the chairman so we have ta bring em there!" said Zero "hey! you have no right to push Lucy around!" i said "Gray, um, they were just taking us to the chairman of the school, he was in a hurry so he told me to hurry up" said Lucy "yeah Gray, you have no right to come barging in, oh yeah where's Erza?"

**A/N heya i hoped you liked it so far ^.^ i had lots of fun writing the first chapter so plz R&R ^.^**


End file.
